brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 14
Chapter 14 — The Desert Sky Train After you obtained the Sky Train Pass from Uncle Gerald after you finished all of the storylines during Anthian City, now head back to Cragonos Peak, now your Sky Train Pass will be useful now. Many players seem to get stuck here, but if you paid attention to what Uncle Gerald said, you should know that this is where you go. Enter the Sky Train Station on Cragonos Peak and head to the man and talk to him, now you choose where do you want to go - between Route 10 and 11. You can go back to Route 10, but if you want to go ahead, choose Route 11! Route 11 Now after you have ride on the Sky Train to Route 11, go out and you will notice that this route is a desert. Talk to a man and he will said that the deeper, darker sand is where you can find wild Pokémon. You can notice it by walking, walking on the deep sand will make you walk slower than usual and it disables running. If you want your journey to be quicker, it is recommended you use a Hoverboard when travelling through the deep sand, as using one does not affect the speed of the Hoverboard. You can get Hoverboards for free at Hero's Hoverboards in Anthian City - Shopping District. Another way to go quicker is using repels so you don’t encounter the wild Pokémon. There are a lot of -type here that you can catch. All Pokémon except Cacnea and Maractus, who are Grass-types and represent cacti, are Ground-type. Note that this route has an endless sandstorm that affects battles. So be careful when fighting trainers if you bring Pokémon that aren't at least is or is partially , , or -type Pokémon! |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Rising Star Darren is one of the money hotspots recommended for players that have already acquired the Soaring Badge, he gives you a total amount of $2760. He is also a Physical Attack EV hotspot at the same time. There is also a way ascending up to the entrance of Cragonos Mines, you can enter it and walk, but the path is blocked by a cracked boulder... You also might notice a stairway up to somewhere at this route, you can go up there but it is also blocked by a cracked boulder. You can soon get inside after you beat the 5th gym at Aredia City. Now head to Aredia City first, because you will have a lot of things to do. Aredia City This city is a city different from other major cities in the game, it has a desert theme. You will notice a Snorlax sleeping on the middle of the city, you can't catch it yet, you need to wake it up first, there is a way for doing that. Whatever you see at this city, head to the Pokémon Center and heal your Pokémon first, you will have a lot of things to do soon. Don't think of battling the gym yet, because if you decided to go straight to the gym, the guards don't let you enter. They will say that the gym leader or the "prince" is not at the gym, then the guard instructs you to go to the Old Aredia. Old Aredia Walk through a gate to go to the Old Aredia. This place is once the busiest part of the city which was now left in ruins. But you can still find Wild Pokémon and Trainer battles here. |- |- |Item5%=Sticky Barb}} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- |Item5%=Grip Claw}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Feint Attack|Attack2 = Leaf Blade|Attack3 = Swagger|Attack4 = Extrasensory}} |- |Attack1 = Assurance|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Taunt|Attack4 = Night Slash}} |- |Attack1 = Nasty Plot|Attack2 = Leaf Tornado|Attack3 = Hurricane|Attack4 = Leaf Storm}} |- |- |Attack1 = Ingrain|Attack2 = Petal Dance|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Sunny Day}} |- |Attack1 = Dig|Attack2 = Sand Tomb|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Earthquake}} |- |Attack1 = Endeavor|Attack2 = Air Slash|Attack3 = Dragon Rush|Attack4 = Endure}} |- |- }} |- }} |- There is nothing to do here except walking up a staircase formed by a pile of rock to an Item Ball which has a Soft Sand in it. Now after you've done that, walk through these ruined structures and walk inside the ruined castle - Aredia Ruins... 14